Steaks and Ice Cream
by Nikhya
Summary: Hilde and Duo story. Hilde decides to cook steak for dinner...but the steaks get burned cause of Duo...
1. Steaks and Ice Cream

  
  
Well, when I'm determined, I can get a story done. This is certainly a result of it. I wrote this in only and hour and a half. (maybe it was a little more) I kept meaning to get around to writing a Gundam fic. Particularly, one about Hilde and Duo. And here it is! Finally! :O) I really hope you like it. The setting is Hilde's house after Duo asks to stay somewhere for a little while. So, read and, hopefully, you'll like it! ^^ Thanks! Cause if it weren't for you people, I wouldn't write. ^_~  
  
  
  
  
  
Steak and Ice Cream.....  
  
  
  
"Duo!!" Hilde yelled as she picked up yet another one of his shirts off the bathroom floor. "I TOLD you to pick up your stuff when you were done with your shower!"  
  
Hilde bent over to pick up a sock, only to get back up and see a blur pass by the bathroom door. She poked her head out to see what had just happened. Blowing a piece of hair out of her eye, she chuckled. "AND," she added, "I told you to wipe your feet before you came out so you wouldn't slip..."  
  
Duo carefully stepped back to the bathroom holding his towel around his waist. He laughed and scratched his head. "Sorry...hehe...guess I just forgot."   
  
"Yeah, well next time you forget, you won't be so lucky. You know this floor isn't covered by anything. You can slip really easily on linoleum, Duo, and I don't want you getting hurt." She blew her hair out of her eyes again and place her hands on her hips. "Tell ya what. I'll place a mat outside of the bathroom too, so that you'll be sure not to slip."  
  
Duo nodded and carefully started to walk off.   
  
"Duo...." Hilde smiled...  
  
He turned around and almost fell over when Hilde threw his clothes at him. He struggled with one hand to keep his towel on and carry his clothes with his other hand.  
  
"You forgot these." Hilde laughed and carried the rest of the pile of clothes to the washroom.  
  
Duo mumbled something and carefully made his way to his changing area. He walked into the living room and looked up at the room divider. "Geez, I wish I had somewhere more decent to change. This little divider isn't enough...you can see right through it." He looked at it up and down and laughed. "Don't you dare peek when I'm changing, Hilde!"  
  
  
"Huh?" Hilde walked out into the living room and looked in the corner where she had placed his divider. "Oh, Duo, you CAN'T see through it. I've been telling you that for the past week since you've been here." She walked into the kitchen sighing.  
  
"Oh yeah? But how do I know that for sure, eh?" He yelled to her. "You MAY just be getting a free show, and not even telling me just cause you don't wanna have to start payin money for it."  
  
Hilde rolled her eyes as she rummaged through the refrigerator for an onion. "Duo, shut up so I can make your dinner. We're having steak with mushrooms and onions. Is that okay?" She started rummaging for the mushrooms after she'd tossed the onion onto the kitchen counter.  
  
"Yeah!" Duo entered the kitchen as he finished braiding his hair. "Sounds great! What are we having for dessert?"  
  
"What do we usually end up having for dessert, Duo? The same thing we've been having for the past week..." she sighed as she closed the refrigerator, placed the mushrooms on the counter, and then took out a pan from the cuboard, "apples or pears."   
  
"Aww, but I don't want something good for me." Duo said leaning up against the counter. "I want something delicious, yet fattening....some good ole cholesterol."  
  
"Well, there IS an ice cream shop on the corner. We could go there after dinner." She started up the stove and put the pan on. She looked back up at Duo. "Hm?" She started to wash the mushrooms.  
  
Duo looked like he was in deep thought for a moment. "Hmm....Ice cream..." He paused for a while, leaving Hilde waiting. "......YEAH, Sounds GREAT!" he yelled all of a sudden.  
  
Hilde almost fell over in surprise. She caught her balance and sighed. "Geez, Duo, you think you could scare a girl more?"  
  
Duo opened his mouth to say something...  
  
"No no, don't answer that. Forget I even asked." She said laughing. She started chopping up the onions and mushrooms. There was a long period of silence as Hilde finished chopping them up and placed them in the pan. Hilde wiped her eyes and laughed. "Stupid onions..."   
  
Duo watched the onions and mushrooms sizzle and pop as Hilde moved them around the pan with her spatula.   
  
Hilde giggled as she realized Duo was looking too interested in the food. "Duo? Those mushrooms look like they might jump out at you in a second. You makin sure they don't?"   
  
Duo looked up at her smugly. "Well, there isn't anything else to do. And besides, it looked like they were going to jump out at YOU...I was just makin sure that if they did, I was close enough to eat'em before they could try anything."   
  
"Duo, you know you can go watch TV if you want. It'll be a little while before the steaks are done, so go relax for a little while, hm?" Hilde smiled sweetly as she placed the steaks into the pan with the mushrooms and onions. "Don't worry, these steaks will keep the mushrooms under control." Hilde winked.  
  
Duo smiled, "Well, I watch TV too much anyway..." He laughed as he thought aloud. "In fact, I'd love it if you'd teach me how to cook instead, so that when I leave, I'll be able to cook some good meals for myself."  
  
Hilde stopped smiling when she thought of the fact that Duo had to leave. He was her best friend, she hadn't ever had time to make one of those...and now that she did have the time and she had made one, she knew it'd be hard to let him go. She smiled as she realized she would spend as much time with him before he did have to leave. "Okay...I'll teach ya."  
  
Duo jumped behind the counter with her and waited.  
  
"Well, you saw me heat up the stove first right? And I put in the oil....and then.."  
  
10 minutes later after explaining all the basics....  
  
"Now it'll take about 10 more minutes before the steaks are totally ready" she said as she set a timer. "...so you come here and flip this one with me so we can get both sides evenly." Hilde motioned for him to get in front of the pan. She handed him the spatula and smiled. "Go ahead."  
  
Duo looked down at the pan and then at the spatula. He looked helplessly at Hilde and then back at the pan. "What if I mess it up?"  
  
Hilde giggled, "You can't mess it up. All you do is flip it and then move it around a bit."   
  
Duo gave her another helpless look.   
  
"Oh commere." She stood behind Duo, looking over his shoulder. She took his hand in hers and helped him carefully flip the steak. The problem was, Duo had forgotten about the steak when Hilde had placed her head on his shoulder to get a better look at the pan.  
  
Hilde caught him looking at her and blushed, "and then...you wait for it to cook...But next time, don't make me do all the work in the flipping part." She laughed hoping to break the tension in the room.  
  
Duo nodded and smiled. "Could you show me again...with the other steak?"  
  
Hilde looked down and blushed. ".......Of course.." She looked up and smiled as she walked over to him again. This time Hilde was hesitant to place her hand on his.  
  
"Now...watch carefully." Hilde said as she tried to look over Duo's shoulder again.   
  
Duo watched the pan this time and helped Hilde flip the steak.   
  
Hilde gave him a half smile before letting go of his hand... "See, that wasn't so hard now was it?"  
  
Duo looked down at her and smiled when he saw her blush slightly. She let go of his hand and was about to draw it back, but Duo grabbed it and held it tightly. Hilde blushed an even darker shade of red.  
  
Duo brought her hand up to his mouth and kissed it softly. "Thank you..."  
  
Hilde smiled and tried to laugh off her nervousness. "It's no problem! Teaching you to cook is no problem at all." She laughed some more.  
  
"No, I mean, thanks for everything..." Duo let her hand go and turned around to face her.   
  
"Duo, you don't have t--" Hilde started...  
  
"Yes, I do. You took me in and are taking care of me. Not to mention, you're letting me keep my gundam right outside your back door. Just accept my thanks, eh?" Duo smiled.  
  
Hilde smiled back. "Sure. Your welcome, Duo." She laughed, "What did you think I was gonna do, let you live in your gundam?" She hugged him. "I'm all to glad to help a good friend."  
  
Duo kept his eyes on her as she pulled away from the hug. Hilde looked up at him, noticing that he was staring. She looked over at the pan quickly, half-way pretending to be interested in watching the steaks. Duo turned her face back to him gently and bent down slowly to kiss her....  
  
*DING* Hilde jumped when the timer went off. Duo laughed as Hilde went to get the steaks off of the stove.   
  
"You shoulda seen the look on your face..." Duo stepped between Hilde and the pan and smiled. "when that timer went off."  
  
"Oh yeah? Well, I can't wait to see your face when you taste those burned steaks. At least, that's what they are GOING to be if you don't get out of my way." Hilde smirked and tried to push him out of the way.  
  
Duo wouldn't move. "Not until you let me thank you..."  
  
"I already did... now, you'll be sorry if you don't let me get those steaks off..." Hilde began to get irritated.  
  
Duo shook his head.  
  
Hilde couldn't help but smile...he was just so cute when he wouldn't let up on something. "I'm serious...move it Duo."   
  
Duo smiled... "I get what I want, and then you'll get what you want, babe."  
"Oh? And what is tha--?!" Duo grabbed her in mid-sentence and gently placed his lips on hers.   
  
Hilde kept her eyes open in surprise. "?!?!" She finally leaned into his kiss and kissed him back softly. She wrapped his arms around his neck and sighed.  
  
They both backed away from each other smiling and blushing. Until....Hilde let out a squeak when she realized the steaks were burning.   
  
"Duo! I told you!" Hilde frantically took the pan off the stove and placed them on the pot holders.   
  
Duo tried to hold back his laughs as Hilde fanned the steaks. She turned to him and shook her head. "Now what're we gonna do, eh? Both the steaks are burned!"  
  
Duo smiled as he thought of a solution. "Ya know...I think that place on the corner that serves ice cream, serves burgers too..."  
  
Hilde smirked. "And WHO exactly is paying for these burgers?"   
  
Duo gasped and gave her a fake look of hurt. "Why, Hilde...I thought you would know better than to ask such a question. You know that I'm a gentlemen! Of course, I would be paying.." He said as he held his chest in sarcastic agony.  
  
Duo grabbed his jacket as he opened the front door to Hilde's house. "But, since you asked...LAST ONE THERE PAYS!!!" He quickly ran out the front door laughing.  
  
Hilde ran out of the kitchen and quickly grabbed her jacket. She stopped for a moment to think aloud... "Wait a second....Duo is broke anyway...." She quickly ran out the door and locked it behind her. "HEY! Get back here you CHEATER!!!" She laughed as she tried to catch up...  
  
  
  
Well, there it is. ^^ I hope you liked it. It's my first Gundam fanfiction, so go easy, eh?. :O) I'm a hopeless Duo/Hilde 'shiper. So, whenever I write about Duo it'll have Hilde in it...and visa versa. ^_~  
I was sitting around today and thought, "Gee, I haven't written a Gundam fiction, and I keep meaning to get around to it....why not right now?" ;O) So, please review and tell me watcha think. I'd love to know if you thought it was as cute as I meant for it to be. Thanks a lot!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Love me, leave me, come back to me.

Love me, leave me...come back to me...  
  
  
"Duo?" Hilde said as she raised her eyes from her milk shake.  
  
*slurrp* "Hm?" Duo replied looking up, still slurping on his chocolate malt.  
  
Hilde looked as though she would ask him something important...but then decided otherwise. She flashed a big smile and laughed. "Wanna go see a movie in a few minutes? It starts at 7:00. You're almost finished, right?"  
  
Duo's face lit up "Yeah! Lemme just get this last bit outta the bottom..." *slurrrrrrp*  
  
Hilde rolled her eyes and laughed, "Oh come on Duo. You've had enough of that malt. Now you are going to by twice as goofy and three times more hyper than usual cause of all that chocolate." She grabbed his hand and quickly ran out of the ice cream shop dragging him behind her.  
  
"Whoa, Hilde! Stop the ride, eh? I just finished a large chocolate malt and my stomach hasn't settled yet." Duo burped and let out a deep breath as Hilde slowed down. "Hehe...thanks."  
  
Hilde smiled, "Well, I want to get to the movie on time, but not as much as I DON'T wanna see you lose your malt. Sorry, Duo."   
  
"S'okay, Hilde!" He rubbed his stomach and took a deep breath in. "Okay! I'm ready to go now!" He grabbed Hilde's hand and ran off toward the theater in a blur.  
  
"Duoooo!!" Hilde squealed.   
  
Hilde smiled as they stopped in front of the theater. "Geez Duo...I just finished a shake too, ya know."   
  
Duo chuckled, "But you didn't lose it, did ya?"  
  
Hilde playfully pushed him. She went to dig in her pockets for some money, but felt a hand grab her arm gently. She looked up to see Duo smiling.   
  
"This time, I pay..." Duo gave her a wink and went up to the window to get two tickets.  
  
Hilde stood silent for a moment. "Duo, pay? HOW?!" She looked at him curiously when he grabbed her hand to take her inside. "Duo...you AREN'T broke?"  
  
Duo smiled, "No, I'm not totally broke...I've had odd jobs here and there...of course, I didn't hold them for longer than a month. Hell, I didn't even hold most of them for over two weeks. But, they've all been good paying mechanic jobs...so, I did get paid the short time I was at each job and I still have some left over...but anyway, lets go in before we miss the whole movie, eh?"  
  
Hilde nodded and laughed. "I'm sorry, Duo. I didn't mean to seem so shocked."  
  
Duo led her into the theater. "Don't worry about it Hilde. If I were you, I woulda thought I was broke too." Duo scratched his head wondering if he had just said that right.  
  
Hilde let out a small giggle as she watched Duo think. She squeezed his hand and bumped into him playfully to get him out of his confused state. "You're crazy, Duo."   
  
"That's why you like me so much! What would you do if I wasn't crazy?! ALL you people would be lost without me and my craziness!"   
  
" Hey Duo...I forgot to ask...what movie are we seeing?!?!" Hilde asked wide eyed.  
  
Duo laughed. "You didn't see the huge billboard outside?"   
  
Hilde blushed, "No! I was too bewildered that you weren't broke! Remember?"  
  
"Well, I hadn't really planned on seeing it, but I figured we were already here, and I knew you might like it....Titanic!"  
  
Hilde smiled. "Leonardo DeCaprio!!! Oh yes! I heard he looks sooo good in this movie!"  
  
Duo mumbled something....  
  
Hilde smiled and rolled her eyes. "But there is a part for you in it too...I heard that Kate Winslet is nude in one part..."   
  
Duo's eyes lit up... "A hot chick is in this film too?!"  
  
Hilde laughed and gave him a wink, "So we both get some action in this film."   
  
Duo led Hilde into the dark theater laughing. "Where ya wanna sit?"  
  
Hilde looked around the theater. The screen advertisements gave off just enough glow to reveal that there was hardly anyone there. "Wow, I guess a lot of people HAVE moved out of the colony..." She frowned at the thought..   
  
"Or, the movie really sucks and no one wants to see it." Hilde smiled at her attempt to cheer herself up, also hoping that she hadn't touched a nerve in Duo.  
  
She felt Duo grab her shoulder from behind and gently squeeze. She grabbed his hand, squeezing back, and laughed softly. "Lets go sit down, eh?"  
  
They ended up sitting in the middle of the theater. "Can you see the screen, Duo?"  
  
"Yeah, I can see great...but I may want to move up at certain points in the movie..." Duo chuckled.  
  
"Yeah, right. I'll strap you to your seat before you go up there to get a closer look at Kate's boobs." Hilde laughed.  
  
Duo nudged Hilde. "Babe, nothin's keeping me down when I see a hot nude chick."   
  
Hilde's eyes got wide as she blushed slightly from Duo's remark. She knew he didn't mean her, but it was still weird thinking about it that way...she had heard him call her hot before and she had blushed then too...She was just glad it was dark enough in the theater so Duo couldn't see the nice shade of pink her face had just turned.  
  
"Shh, Duo...the movie's starting!" Hilde shushed Duo as the advertisements stopped and the movie started.  
  
Duo smiled as he looked over at Hilde and briefly saw her face clearly when the screen flashed as the advertisements went off. "She's blushing..." he thought to himself and smiled.   
  
Hilde nudged him when she caught him looking at her. "Duo, watch the movie...it's starting!"   
  
They both turned toward the screen and soon both ended up interested.................  
  
  
Hilde yawned. "This is a long movie..." she whispered to Duo.  
  
Duo was still watching intently for the scene he wanted to see of Kate.  
  
Hilde laughed quietly. "You don't intend on taking your eyes off that screen do you?"  
  
"Not until I see that woman, nude!" He whispered back. "Drop them clothes, sweetie! Drop'em!" He said rather loud.  
  
"SHHH!!" Came from the front row of the theater.  
  
Hilde giggled. Duo became rather irritated at the front row, but he went right back to watching the screen.  
  
A few minutes later.....  
  
"Well, did you like that nude scene? Was that satisfying enough for you?" Hilde whispered to Duo, nudging him.  
  
"I suppose that was good enough." Duo winked at Hilde and nudged her back. "But I still think she shoulda kept that robe off." He looked back up at the screen. "See? They are running through that furnace room for the ship...she must be so hot! She would've been MUCH cooler if she was nude."  
  
Hilde tried to stifle her giggles as Duo pretended to watch the screen in hopes that Kate would become too hot for her dress...   
  
Duo relaxed in his seat when he finally 'realized' she wasn't going to be nude again...or so he thought....  
  
Hilde wondered aloud, "Now, why are they in that car? I mean, I know they think they are hiding and everything...but, it's COLD out there! They can't possibly stay out there for lon-" Hilde stopped as she saw the screen couple start to make out... "uhh...wait a second here..."  
  
Duo laughed as he realized what was about to happen. "They are gonna DO IT in 30 degree weather?! He's gotta have some major shrinkage or somethin!!"   
  
"SHHH!!!!" the front row spewed again.   
  
Duo was about to say something, but Hilde held him back. She shook her head and smiled pleadingly. Duo sat back in his chair again and relaxed.  
  
Hilde blushed deeply and bit her lip nervously as the love scene commenced. "Oh geez...I thought this was supposed to be great for teenagers to go see."   
  
Duo squirmed in his seat and agreed with Hilde. "Geez...maybe it won't last much longer, eh?..."  
  
Hilde smiled. "I thought you, of all people, would enjoy this scene. Kate is nude again!"  
  
Duo winced, "Yeah, but so is that little dweeb, Leonardo Desmalldick..."  
  
Hilde suddenly burst out laughing.  
  
Duo started laughing along with her.  
  
"Hey! SHUT UP back there!!!" the few people in the front row screamed again.  
  
"HEY YOU!" Hilde stood up and yelled. "If YOU don't like it, go somewhere else!! WE aren't hurting you any!"  
  
Hilde looked back at Duo and grabbed his hand. "Come on Duo, I think we've had enough of this sucky movie!"   
  
Duo smiled, "You said it, babe! Let's get outta here!" He got up and ran out with her.  
  
Hilde and Duo ran straight through the lobby laughing hysterically, leaving a few people wondering what exactly was going on.  
  
They both stopped outside to catch their breath, still laughing.   
  
"Where do ya wanna go now, Duo?" Hilde finally started to catch her breath.  
  
"I'm ready for some action! Let's go back to your place!" Duo smiled mischeviously and grabbed Hilde's hand.  
  
Hilde didn't have time to think before she was dragged off again. "Duooo!! What kind of ACTION were you thinking of...exactly?!?!"  
  
"Oh, you'll see!!" Duo laughed as he raced back to her house.  
  
back at her house.........  
  
(Dead or Alive's "You spin me right round." Is blaring on the radio in Hilde's house)   
  
Suddenly, Duo shoots out of the hall into the living room, sliding in wearing only socks, underwear, black sunglasses, and a long white button up shirt. *holds a egg beater up to his mouth like a microphone and sings to the song*  
  
Hilde slides in laughing, wearing an identical button up shirt, sunglasses, and socks...but is wearing boxers instead of underwear. *holds up a huge soup spoon up to her mouth like a microphone and sings along with Duo*  
  
Both get up and start dancing all over the place singing.  
  
"Watch out here I come (echoes)...............  
You spin me right round, baby, right round,   
like a record baby, right round, round round,  
you spin me right round, baby, right round,  
like a record baby, right round, round round,  
  
If I... I get to know your name,  
well, I , could take your private number babeeeee,  
all I know is that to me, you look like you're lots of fun,  
open up your lovin arms, I want some, want some,  
  
I set my sights on you, (and no one else will do),   
and I, I've got to have my way now babeeeee,  
all I know is that to me, you look like you're havin fun,  
open up your lovin arms, watch out here I come,  
  
I (echoes) I got to be your friend now babeeee,  
and I (echoes) would like to move in just a little bit closer,  
all I know is that to me, you look like you're lots of fun,  
open up your lovin arms, watch out, here I come,  
  
You spin me right round, baby, right round,   
like a record baby, right round, round round,  
you spin me right round, baby, right round,  
like a record baby, right round, round round.........  
  
I want your loooove, I want your loooove,   
all I know is that to me, you look like you're lost of fun,  
so open up your lovin arms, watch out here I come....  
you spin me right round, right round, like a record baby..."  
  
  
"Duo! The couch is NOT a big trampoline!" Hilde laughed. "Get offa there!"  
  
Duo stopped jumping on the couch and jumped down next to Hilde. "Okay then, but I know a place that IS meant for jumping!!" He quickly ran into the hallway and out of Hilde's sight.  
  
Hilde ran after Duo laughing, "Duo! NO place in this house is meant for jumping!" She finally reached her room and peered in to see if he had hidden in there.  
  
"Oh yeah! This is the place to get some HIGH jumping done!" Duo said as he jumped up and down on Hilde's bed.  
  
Smirking, Hilde opened the door all the way and stood there with her hands on her hips.   
  
Duo flashed her a big smile. "What?! Get up here Hilde, before the song ends!"  
  
Hilde just laughed and shook her head as Duo held out his hand to pull her up. She walked into the room and finally grabbed Duo's hand to get up onto the bed.   
  
Duo started jumping again. "Come on Hilde! Jump!"  
  
Hilde started to jump up and down reluctantly, but was soon jumping just as high as Duo and loving it.  
  
"Duo,...we....are...crazy! You...know that...don't you?!" Hilde said with each time she hit the mattress.  
  
Duo slowed down on his jumping as the song ended and smiled. "Of course!"  
  
Hilde stopped jumping and sat down with a bounce. She looked up at Duo and smiled sweetly. "I'm glad you're staying here with me, Duo. Even if it is just for a little while,."  
  
Duo smiled back and laughed. "I'm glad that you are glad that I'm staying here..."  
  
Hilde giggled. "Well, I'm gonna go turn off the radio. I think we've had enough dancing and jumping around for tonight." Hilde was halfway off the bed when another song started on the radio.   
  
*radio*: and this is the new song from the soundtrack of "Titanic".... "My heart will go on"   
  
Hilde smiled, "That's weird. We just came back from that movie! I bet the song sucks too." She got up to walk out into the living room.  
  
"Hilde...wait a sec.." Still standing on the bed, Duo looked down at Hilde.  
  
Hilde turned around to see Duo's hand extended again. "Huh? What is it Duo? We already jumped our little hearts out! I can't jump anymore!"  
  
Duo smiled, "No, I don't wanna jump anymore. Come up here with me for a sec."  
  
Hilde smiled curiously. "Okay...." She grabbed Duo's hand and he gently pulled her up onto the bed again.   
  
Duo grabbed her around her waist. "I've heard this song before...it's much better than the movie....." He leaned in close to her ear. "Now, dance with me." he whispered.  
  
Hilde blushed as he whispered in her ear. She put her arms around his neck and smiled as Duo began to dance. "Hey, wait for me Duo." She laughed.  
  
Hilde softly lay her head on Duo's shoulder as they both tried their best to dance on the messed up sheets and pillows. The song soon ended, but they kept dancing slowly.   
  
"Duo..." Hilde said as she looked over his shoulder at his braid.  
  
"Yeah, Hilde." Duo stopped dancing with Hilde.  
  
Hilde backed away from Duo and smiled. She blushed as she bit her lip nervously. "Duo, can I....brush your hair?"  
  
Duo fell down on the bed and laughed.   
  
Hilde stopped smiling and looked down at Duo. "What are you laughing for?!"  
  
Duo sat up and looked up at Hilde. "It's just that no ones asked me that before...and plus, it sounded as though you were going to say something serious..."  
  
Hilde plopped down on the bed next to Duo. "It WAS a serious question. I mean, I've always wanted to see your hair down, besides the times I've seen it after your showers."   
  
Duo smiled. "So you really want to brush my hair?"  
  
Hilde nodded slightly.   
  
"Then knock yourself out! But remember, you should feel very honored to be brushing the God of Death's hair. Normally, no one touches this hair and gets away alive." Duo held his braid in his hand and smiled.   
  
Hilde rolled her eyes and laughed. "Oh, come here so I can brush it."  
  
Duo turned around and scooted closer to Hilde.   
  
Hilde grabbed up her brush from her night stand and placed it on the bed beside her. She gently took the rubber band off the end of his braid and began to take his hair down.   
  
Duo closed his eyes as Hilde slowly ran the brush through his hair.  
  
"You've got such beautiful hair, Duo." Hilde smiled as she felt Duo lean back toward her and sigh as she kept brushing.   
  
Hilde found him unusually silent as she kept brushing his hair. "Duo?" She nudged his shoulder. She heard a soft noise, what she thought was a snore. She scooted back and felt Duo lean back even further. She giggled softly when she realized what was going on and quietly got up from the bed. She gently laid him down and pulled the covers over him. "The God of Death.. Well, right now, you look like a very tired God of Death to me..." She leaned over, gave him a soft kiss on his cheek, and was about to turn off the bed side lamp.   
  
She reached over to turn it off and felt a soft grip on her other arm. She yanked the lamp's chain out of surprise and the room fell dark.  
  
"Hilde." Duo chuckled. "Where ya goin?"   
  
"Oh...geez...Duo...you scared me. I thought you were asleep." Hilde grabbed her chest. "I was about to go out into the living room and sleep on the couch."  
  
"Why? That's where I sleep." Duo squeezed her arm gently.  
  
"Well, because you were sleeping in here." Hilde finally caught her breath.  
  
"So. You can still stay in here...."   
  
Hilde could just hear him smile as he let out those words. She hesitated and stumbled over herself as she tried to find the right words she wanted to come out of her mouth. "Uh...well, I guess the bed IS big enough.." she almost hit herself in the head when they came out her mouth...   
  
"You had to say it didn't you, Hilde? You couldn't have thought of ANYTHING else to say?!" she thought to herself.  
  
Duo sleepily laughed as he realized that's not what Hilde had wanted to say. " Don't worry, Hilde. Here, I'll go sleep on the couch..." He said as he began to get out of her bed.  
  
Hilde was about to turn the light back on so they could both see better, but didn't do it in time...  
  
"WoAH!" Hilde almost screamed when she bumped into Duo, making them both topple over onto her bed.  
  
Hilde shook her head and tried to focus her eyes in the dark. "Umm...Duo...please tell me those are pillows that are laying on me."  
  
Duo looked over and tried to focus his eyes. "Yep, those are pillows."  
  
Hilde wiped her forehead and smiled. "Oh...good.."  
  
Duo crawled over to her and took the pillows off of her.  
  
Hilde laughed. "Please tell me that was a huge pillow that just came and sat itself on top of me."  
  
"Well, I suppose I could be considered as a huge pillow..." Duo lowered his face to hers. "You're pillows normally give you kisses, right?"  
  
Hilde smiled. "Hmm...I don't think they do..."  
  
"Well, they should start..." Duo took Hilde's hand and entwined his fingers with hers as his lips gently brushed hers.   
  
"Duo..." Hilde said his name softly as she brought her hand up to caress his face.  
  
Duo's hair fell around them both as he hungrily kissed Hilde. "Hilde..." Duo said as he broke away briefly, "I love you...."  
  
Hilde smiled as her eyes filled with tears. "I love you too, Duo."   
  
"Don't cry Hilde..." Duo kissed away a tear that had fallen down Hilde's cheek.  
  
"I'm so selfish...I just don't want you to leave me, Duo. But I know you have to." Hilde tried to smile through her tears. "But, I'll be strong for you Duo..."  
  
"I'll come back to you, Hilde...I promise..." Duo wiped away more stray tears from Hilde's cheeks.  
  
Hilde nodded, trying to smile. "I know...For right now, though, you ARE here with me..."  
  
"And I'm going to take advantage of it, Hilde...every minute..."   
  
  
  
  
.........................................................................................................................  
  
Well, that was just another little short diddly about Hilde and Duo. It was meant to follow my story "Steak and Ice Cream", but you can read either of them by themselves. Anyway, I hope you liked this story. I kind of stole that little "dancing in the living room part" from the movie 'Risky Business'. You know, the part where Tom Cruise is dancing in only his underwear, socks, and a shirt? Yeah, well, I thought it would be cute to put in this story. ^_^ I really hope you liked it. I'll make more little stories like this soon. But I'm also working on my comedy fiction "A Gundam Wing Romance" so there won't be many other stories until I'm done with that one. Thanks for the reviews on the last fic! Hope this one is also fit to review! :O) Thanks again!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. I want you to need me

  
Yah, yah, I knowww...it's NC-17. But it doesn't have anything overly discussed in the sex scene. Actually, I shouldn't really call it a 'scene'...it's pretty much the WHOLE darned story!!! But anyway, I really try not to use those really horrific words normally used in NC-17 fics, like...well...YOU know what words I'm talking about. So, you'll not see any body parts named in here...sorry, it makes my skin crawl to see certain words like that in certain fics...(I know, I know, I sound like a two year old flinching at the word 'wee wee')but, it has to be a really good fic for me to read if it's got those words in it. Just sounds cheesy sometimes... Sorry, ya just gotta take my stories as they come! Anyway, I hope you like the story at least a LITTLE, cause I know I think it sucks. I need to practice a lot more with writing......oh yeah, and I don't own Gundam Wing and all that good stuff. GW is the property of...hmm...who is it? Sunrise or Bandai or something? Well...it's not MINE, I know that much...  
  
  
  
I Want You to Need Me....  
  
  
  
  
Duo woke up feeling a comforting warmth beside him. "Hilde.." he smiled as he put his arms around her.  
  
Hilde opened her eyes slightly. She was facing him as she smiled back. "Hi Duo..."  
She looked down at herself for a moment, blushing. "Oh, I remember what happened now..." She giggled.  
  
Duo smiled and laughed. "What? You almost didn't remember that we both got up and ate the GALLON of chocolate ice cream that was left in your freezer?" He looked down at himself. His clothes were almost completely covered in chocolate.   
  
"Talk about your midnight cravings." Hilde laughed.  
  
"We should get up. It's already 9:00 am..." Duo brushed some hair out of Hilde's eyes with the tips of his fingers.  
  
"Wow, it is late..." she sat up, "And I'm sticky...ick.." Hilde looked at her hands as she stuck and unstuck her fingers together. She looked over at Duo as a mischievous smile ran across her face.  
  
"I'm first for the shower!!!" Hilde jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom.   
  
"No way!!!" Duo jumped out ahead of her and tried to get to the bathroom before she could. "My hair needs to be washed! Remember, you never got the chance to braid it back and now it has chocolate ALL over it!"  
  
Hilde laughed in triumph as she got closer to the bathroom. "I'm getting in there first!!"  
  
"That's what YOU think..." Duo tried to grab her before she could get down the hall.  
  
He finally managed to take a successful dive at her. He threw his arms around her waist and tried his best to hold a VERY determined Hilde, still.  
  
Hilde kicked her legs and tried to pry his grip from around her.. "Lemme go Duo!"   
  
Duo laughed. "Like hell! I'm takin a shower first...either that, or you are taking one with me!"   
  
"Duo! Lemme go!" Hilde squirmed even more.  
  
"Uh-uh, you're comin with me! You started this, and I'm gonna finish it!" Duo let out a fake evil-villan cackle as he carried Hilde into the bathroom and shut the door behind him.  
  
"Duo! You can't possibly carry me into that shower! Might just as well put me down now, eh?" Hilde smiled, expecting him to put her down.  
  
He stopped for a moment, pretending to be in deep thought...then gave her an evil smile. "Nope."   
  
"Duo!!"  
  
He carried Hilde to the shower and slid open the door. He struggled to turn on the warm water knob. "Sorry Hilde, but you asked for this!"   
  
He finally put her down, but instead of setting her down where it was dry, OUTSIDE of the shower...he put her down in the shower.  
  
"Duo, this shower wasn't made for two!" Hilde giggled as the water streamed over her hair.   
  
"Don't worry, I don't mind being squeezed into a small space with you..." Duo slid his arms around Hilde's waist as she stepped back further into the shower.  
  
"Duo!" She laughed, "My clothes are getting wet..."  
  
"That's a good sign, isnt' it?" Duo breathed out as he brushed his lips against Hilde's neck.  
  
"You know what I mean...now I'm going to have to peel these clothes off..." Hilde bit her lip nervously as she felt Duo's hot breath on her neck. Duo felt her trembling as he stepped into the shower the rest of the way and slid the door closed.   
  
Duo pressed her up against the side of the shower as he slipped his hands behind her. "I can always peel them off for you if it's that much trouble."   
  
"Oh yeah? Well, I dunno...A hot guy, peeling off my clothes in the shower..."   
  
"Now, I'm all wet..." a smirk spread across Duo's face as he ran his hands down Hilde's back.  
  
"So, we're both wet...now we're even...That's what you get for pushing me into the shower. But I suppose you wanted me to say something like 'I'll peel your clothes off for YOU if it's THAT much trouble.'" Hilde felt a blush spread over her nose and her cheeks as Duo pressed her closer to him.  
  
"Not necessarily...but it would've been nice...Anyway, I was just thinking about hard for you it was going to be to take that shirt off..." Duo placed his lips hungrily on Hilde's as he slipped his hands down her back and gently into her boxer shorts.   
  
"Duo...that's not my shirt..." Hilde said smiling, breaking away from his kiss briefly.   
  
"Don't you think I know that?" He smiled as he slipped her soaked shorts off of her and threw them out the shower door. "So those boxers WERE the only thing you were wearing..."  
  
"Well...I figured it covered me enough..." Hilde blushed a deeper red.  
  
Duo shrugged and smiled as he started to fiddle with the buttons on Hilde's shirt, kissing her each time he got one unbuttoned. "Yeah...I guess you figured your shirt was also just enough to cover you..." he said, realizing she had no bra on either.  
  
Duo finally got all of her shirt unbuttoned, and looked curiously down at her.  
  
Hilde covered his lips with her finger before he could say anything and smiled sweetly. She looked up at him with her innocent deep blue eyes as she began to blindly fiddle with the buttons on his shirt. "Well...I'M sure that I want a hot guy to peel my clothes off...but are you sure that you want a hot girl peelin your clothes off?" She ripped his shirt off, irritated that she couldn't get the buttons undone. "Sorry...got tired of the buttons."  
  
"First of all, I'd be crazy not to want a really hot babe to peel my clothes off...second, I'd rather have her RIP them off..." Duo carefuly slipped Hilde's shirt off.  
  
"Yeah, you sound sure..." Hilde placed her hand on his shoulder, slid it around his neck, and smiled. He realized she was trembling.  
  
Duo smiled nervously as trails of water ran down his body. His hair dripped with sweat and water as he stood over Hilde, who was just as soaked. He looked Hilde's fragile naked body up and down, blushing. "You're beautiful...."  
  
Hilde smiled innocently as she blushed a deep pink. "Show me how much you love me, Duo..."  
  
Duo gently pulled Hilde closer to him and pressed his lips tightly against hers. Hilde let a soft moan escape her lips as Duo let his hands wander further down her back as he deepened the kiss.  
  
She felt him press against her leg and she let out a small shriek of surprise. "Duo!" Hilde looked down as she let go of his neck. She smiled coyly as she looked back up at him. "Want those off?"  
  
Duo chuckled lightly trying to shake off his nervousness. "I might bust out of them if I don't take them off..."   
  
Hilde looked Duo straight in his eyes as she trailed her hand down his chest and down to his hips. She slowly slipped the only barrier that was left between she and Duo, off of him. She held them up and threw them out of the shower, giggling as she watched Duo's surprised reaction. They both stood silent for a moment as they awkwardly looked each other up and down.   
  
Duo caressed Hilde's face as he saw a tear fall down her cheek. "Hilde...You're the most beautiful creature I'll ever see..."  
  
"Duo, I honestly hope I'm the only beautiful creature you ever see like this again..." Hilde bit her lower lip nervously.   
  
"I second the motion.." Duo grabbed Hilde suddenly and pulled her closer to his body. Duo let his mouth wander up and down Hilde's smooth shoulders and neck.   
  
Hilde wrapped her arms hesitantly around his neck and whispered in his ear as he lightly nipped at her neck. "Make love to me Duo Maxwell..." She stopped trembling as Duo backed away for a second.   
  
"You heard me, Duo...show me how much you love me...I want to be lost in you Duo... I want to feel what you feel...I want to know you...Every bit of you..."  
  
"Hilde...We'll know each other better than we know ourselves...I'll make sure of it..."   
  
Hilde grabbed Duo and pulled him down, his lips onto hers. She gripped him tighter as his tongue invaded her mouth. She could taste him, and at that moment, she finally realized always wanted him...  
  
"Love me Duo....don't you dare ever let me go..."  
  
He breathed her name as she gently brushed her lips against his neck. "Hilde...maybe the shower ISN'T the best place to do this..."   
  
Hilde nodded agreeably, "Maybe it isn't..."  
  
Hilde quickly opened the shower door as Duo clumsily shut off the water.   
  
They both stepped out, holding each other and kissing passionately, trying to make their way back to Hilde's bedroom.  
  
"Be careful, Duo!" Hilde held him up, preventing him from falling to the floor. "Don't slip, eh?"  
  
"Don't worry, if I do slip, I'll make sure to fall on you."   
  
Duo burst her door open and gently picked up Hilde to carry her into the room. He gently lay Hilde on her bed and stood still for a moment to admire her body. She blushed as she lay there. "Duo...stop staring..." she giggled.  
  
"I can't help it..." Duo slid onto the bed, both of them still soaking wet from the shower. "We're both going to soak this bed..."  
  
"I don't care...we probably would've soaked it anyway...shower or not.." Hilde pulled Duo down to her and kissed him deeply. Duo caressed Hilde's leg as it slowly wrapped around his. He tensed up as she brought her hips up to meet his.   
  
"I don't want to hurt you, Hilde..." Duo tried to hide the waver in his voice as he felt her skin softly brush against his.  
  
"You won't hurt me Duo..." Hilde softly assured him. "No more than I'll hurt you." She purred.  
  
Duo couldn't help but smile. "Now, I'm scared..."  
  
"Good, you should be..." Hilde kissed his neck softly.  
  
"Hilde..." Duo smiled. "Now I know why they did it in that car in 30 degree weather..." Duo kissed Hilde's lips gently.  
  
"Why?" Hilde kissed him back briefly.  
  
"Because they couldn't wait to do it anywhere else..." Duo chuckled.   
  
"But you're no Leonardo Desmalldick, Duo..." Hilde giggled as she looked deep into his eyes.   
  
Duo's eyes flashed with something briefly that Hilde couldn't pick up. "Duo..." she decided to guess, "Don't worry..." She caressed his face gently. "You won't hurt me..." She smiled sweetly as she started trembling again.  
  
Duo gently took Hilde's hand in his and entwined his fingers with hers tightly. He caressed her face with his other hand as he realized she was trembling. "Shh...Hilde..." Hilde tightened her grip as he delicately connected with her......  
  
"Duo..." Hilde winced as Duo drew back gently.   
  
"Hilde...are...you okay..." Duo softly kissed her trembling lips.  
  
"Hai...Duo..." Hilde turned her head to the side biting her lip to hide her expressions.  
  
Duo tightened his grip on her hand as he let out a small gasp. "Hilde...let me see your face..."  
  
Hilde turned her face back to Duo. "I'm ashamed..."  
  
"Why should you be.." Duo lowered his lips onto hers. Hilde let her tears fall down her face as Duo kissed her harder. Small moans of pleasure escaped her as he gradually began to quicken his pace.  
  
"ah....because...I just...am..." Hilde gently brought her hips up to Duo's as if a response to his gentle thrusts.   
  
He couldn't help but breath out her name as she gripped his back tightly, bringing herself up to meet him with every push of his body. "Hilde...you're so beautiful...and..." he let out a soft growl mixed with a low moan as he pressed her harder against the bed. "you're....all mine.."  
  
Hilde cried out as she felt her whole body shudder. "Ah, DUO!" She dug her nails into his back as she tried to hold her cries back.  
  
Duo winced as he felt her dig into him. Beads of perspiration formed on his body as he felt his temperature rise. He felt the room spin as he kissed Hilde again, who was letting her moans out more freely now..   
  
He couldn't believe what was happening...the upcoming war hadn't made him as nervous as he had been in the shower with this girl...earlier fights hadn't spun his world like this girl had. This girl had risked her life for him, helped him, and was now giving herself to him. Making him go wild with every move of her body. Every breath, every cry she let out was making him lose himself in her even more. He loved this girl with more than just his heart...he loved her with all his soul...  
  
"I will come back to you, Hilde...you're mine now, my love...I won't leave you alone.." Duo thought to himself as he looked down into her eyes.   
  
"You're mine...Hilde..." Duo breathlessly let out a soft low moan as Hilde brought her hips up to his a final time before he rolled over to let her take control.  
  
She felt his body shudder under hers and let a smile touch her lips when she saw how her every move effected him. Hilde looked lovingly down at the handsome man whom she now called her lover. Strands of his own beautiful hair clung to his damp skin. Hilde knew she had control over him now...she bit her lip to keep from crying out as she heard him let out short quick breaths and soft moans each time her skin touched his. "And you're mine...Duo..."   
  
Duo grabbed the sheets, holding them tightly each time Hilde shifted her hips. "I'm letting...you have too much..." Duo grabbed Hilde and rolled over to take control again, "...control.." He gave her a sexy smile.  
  
"You know that you lik--ah!"   
  
"But that's not the point..." He almost laughed when he heard her cry out in pleasure... proof that his little maneuver had worked.   
  
"Ah...Duo...stop that...*giggle*...I'm serious......"  
  
Hilde closed her eyes as she felt Duo gently withdraw from her body.   
  
Duo lay beside her, trying to catch his breath, and drew her close to him. "Hilde...I love you."  
  
Hilde opened her eyes and smiled. "I love you too, Duo."   
  
There was silence for a few minutes, until Hilde decided she would challenge Duo.  
  
"Duo...there are more ways than one I could have total control over you."   
  
Duo blinked curiously as she turned his head to look at her.   
  
Hilde softly traced circles on his chest with the tips of her fingers. "You'd be putty in my hands..."  
  
"Oh yeah? and where did you learn how to be able to do that?" Duo grabbed Hilde's hand and kissed it.   
  
"I have a FEW friends ya know..." Hilde shoved Duo playfully.  
  
"Oh, yeah, I forgot...you girls always talk about your love lives with each other...sex secrets and everything...probly try it out on each other and all..." Duo snickered when he saw Hilde's face.  
  
"Who said they were girls?" Hilde smiled mischievously.   
  
"I KNOW they are girls...I just gotta feelin..." Duo retorted.  
  
"Oh you wish!...you're gonna get it now whether you want it or not!!" Hilde laughed as she pulled the covers over both their heads.  
  
"You make it sound as though it would be punishment, Hilde..." A low, evil laugh could be heard from under the covers as a female's loud giggles reverberated around the room.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I have some serious cramps in my head *sigh*...I've written lemons before, but the truth is they ALL suck. I mean, I've tried, but I always end up making it...*ah, well, I can't really explain it. Just look up there at THIS story!* I dunno, I only like this story a little (go look under a microscope and you MIGHT find my 'like' there)...but maybe SOMEONE else will actually have a little more 'like' for it. I still need a lot of practice in the art of writing. I definitely don't make it sound like it came out of a book. Well, maybe out of one of those really cheesy romance novels I've seen the 7th graders at my school carrying around....oh my..^^;;; But anywho, I think I'll just stick to basic love stories. I don't like putting sex scenes in my fics because it always messes them up...or you might say, I, mess the scenes up. *ack!* ^^;;; Oh my, I talk tooo much. Well, I hope someone likes this fic...please review...flames, compliments, anything is welcome. ^_~ but don't make your flames TOO hurtful, eh?   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
